


I Saw a Shooting Star (and I thought of you)

by wintersrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersrose/pseuds/wintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's got something special for her and Margaery's fifth anniversary. Maybe they just need to look up at the sky once in a while instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw a Shooting Star (and I thought of you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarkesbellmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesbellmy/gifts).



Margaery and Sansa were walking down the boardwalk, hand in hand. It was the perfect evening, and the weather was just as lovely. Sansa almost didn’t care that people were staring at them as they walked back down to the beach. She was in love with her best friend and she loved her back, that’s all that mattered. Margaery started swinging their arms, making Sansa laugh.

“Thank you for dinner Sans, it was quite delicious.” Margaery said as she gave Sansa a peck on the cheek. They had just gotten your standard fish and chips, but it was still wonderful. 

“Oh it was my pleasure! How are you enjoying the beach, anyway, since this is your first time here?” Sansa asked, as she glanced over at Margaery who was fixing her sun hat so the angle was just right.

“Everything is absolutely gorgeous! I can’t believe my grandmother never took me here as a kid. But I’m glad you did.” Margaery smiled at Sansa. It’s been a while since she’s been to the beach, and so far she’s loved every moment.

“Well I have a surprise for us later tonight when it gets dark.” Sansa said, making everything sound provocative even though what she had in mind was the exact opposite.

“Do you now?” Margaery teased, her eyebrow arching as she smiled that crooked smile of hers.

“Uh-huh. And I’m not giving anything away until we get there. Now come on, let’s enjoy the last few hours of sun at the beach. We still have some beer to finish up.” Sansa said with a wink. She watched Margaery pout, which made her laugh even more. Margaery could be quite the child if she wasn’t told something or if she didn’t get her way. But Sansa learned how to work her way around that after being in a relationship with Margaery for five years now.

The two of them made their way back to the beach, and set up a single blanket on the ground. It was calmer than earlier that afternoon, when everyone and their brother was at the beach. But now Sansa and Margaery practically had the beach to themselves, and it was a peaceful quiet. The crashing waves made Sansa feel as if the water was greeting them, letting them know that they were safe here.

Sansa couldn’t help but stare at Margaery who was in the middle of taking off her cover up so that she was just in her bathing suit. Everyday she loved Margaery more and more, and her beauty just astonished her. 

“I know you’re staring at me,” Margaery said while her head was in the cover up. After she took that off, she kissed Sansa on the lips. It was playful, and that’s the way she intended it to be. “After tonight you’ll be seeing much more.” Margaery kissed her again. Sansa wanted more now, but knew she had to wait. Instead she leaned her head on Margaery’s shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

“I’m so glad we got to spend our anniversary at the beach.” Sansa told Margaery with a content sigh. She got one of the beer cans out of the bag and popped the top off with her finger, taking a long sip.

“Me too, wolf girl.” Margaery said with a laugh, kissing Sansa on the cheek. Sansa reached for Margaery’s hand and held it while she rested her eyes. In a couple more hours it would be dark enough for her surprise for Margaery.

~

When Sansa woke up from her nap, it was already dark and Margaery had finished her beer. As soon as Margaery realized Sansa was awake she kissed the top of her forehead.

“You missed the most gorgeous sunset ever!” Margaery said as she sat Sansa back up. “And my shoulder is asleep now thanks to you,”

“Hey, I was tired from today!” Sansa said.

“Hmm, okay you’re forgiven. Now what’s the surprise you wanted to show me?” Margaery asked her girlfriend, curious as to what trick Sansa had up her sleeve this time. Their last anniversary was Sansa’s idea too, and that was a trip back to Highgarden just for Margaery since she’s been living with Sansa.

“Just look up at the stars.” Sansa said as she kissed Margaery on the lips to shut her up.

“Okay, geez.” Margaery giggled as she leaned back down on the blanket. The sky was filled with thousands upon thousands of stars, and Margaery felt like she was underneath a blanket of them. The complete darkness of the beach with just the waves crashing was pure magic, that Margaery couldn’t help but stare in awe. This was Sansa’s surprise, she knew it. But then after a little while, something darted across the night sky and Margaery caught it at the corner of her eye.

“Sansa did you see that?” Margaery exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

“That’s a meteor, and yes I did! Happy anniversary, babe.” Sansa said as she kissed Margaery deeply in the darkness. She didn’t need any light to know that Margaery was smiling underneath her lips.

“So that was your surprise, wasn’t it?” Margaery asked, her heart slowing down a bit from that kiss.

“Yes it was. There was a meteor shower planned for tonight so I thought, why not take you to the beach for the day and then we can watch it at night together?” Sansa told Margaery, as she continued holding her hand. 

“Well this was your best surprise yet.” Margaery gave Sansa another kiss. All of these stars seemed to be rooting for them tonight, because Margaery certainly felt their power with each kiss. When they broke away, Margaery looked up at the sky just in time to see a large meteor shoot across the night sky, leaving a trail of stardust behind. “I think that one was meant just for us.” Margaery said. 

“I think you’re absolutely right, that’s our lucky star.” Sansa said as she kissed Margaery again. It was the perfect night, and she couldn’t imagine spending it with anyone else, or doing anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know I KNOW. another one shot and I have yet to update the chapter fic. don't worry, I will get to that soon.


End file.
